ostleafandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Woggel
|-|Witoog= |-|Roodoog= |-|Witoog-lintwoggel= |-|Roodoog-lintwoggel= Woggels zijn kleine vogels die zijn uitgegeven tijdens de Late Novemberuitgave 2015. Beschrijvingen Ei Een klein, donker ei Engels A tiny, dark egg. Uitkomeling - Witoog Het is een klein babyvogeltje dat nogal luid krijst. Engels It's a tiny baby bird with a rather loud shriek. Uitkomeling - Roodoog Het is een nogal klein babyvogeltje dat geen geluid maakt. Engels It's a rather tiny baby bird that makes no cries. Volgroeide uitkomeling - Witoog Het is een klein babyvogeltje dat nogal luid krijst. De kleine uitkomeling is pluizig geworden en lijkt erg zelfverzekerd. Helaas heeft het een band met je opgebouwd, wat betekent dat jij degene bent die aan zijn constante eis om voedsel moet voldoen. Engels It's a tiny baby bird with a rather loud shriek. The little hatchling fluffed up quickly and seems quite confident. Unfortunately, it's also bonded with you, which means you're the one who has to answer its round-the-clock demands for food. Volgroeide uitkomeling - Roodoog Het is een klein babyvogeltje dat geen geluid maakt. De kleine uitkomeling is pluizig geworden en lijkt erg achterdochtig. Het heeft niet echt een band met je opgebouwd, maar neemt graag de zaden die je hem aanbied. Engels It's a rather tiny baby bird that makes no cries. The little hatchling fluffed up quickly and seems quite wary. It hasn't really bonded to you, but it eagerly takes the seeds you offer it. Volwassene - Witoog Ze zijn niet eens zo groot als je handpalm, maar Woggels zijn één van de meest veelvoorkomende en irritante vogelsoorten. De zeer sociale Woggel vormt zwermen van ongelofelijke omvang, met aantallen in de miljoenen, wanneer ze over da landen van Ostlea migreren. Zulke migraties vallen over het algemeen niet in goede aarde met mensen, want Woggels zijn ook nogal spraakzaam. Heel grote zwermen kunnen er een week of langer over doen om een gebied volledig te verlaten. Proberen ze weg te jagen werkt ook niet echt; ze doen wat bijen doen en jagen je in een zwerm weg. De kans dat Woggels dit doen is het grootst tijdens het paarseizoen. Engels Not even as big as the palm of your hand, birbs are one of the most common and most irritating of birds. The highly social birb forms flocks of incredible size, numbering in the millions, as they migrate across the lands of Ostlea. Such migrations are generally unloved by people because birbs are also very talkative. Very large flocks may take a week or more to completely leave an area. Trying to shoo them away doesn't really work, either; they'll make like bees and swarm in an attempt to drive you away. Birbs are especially likely to swarm during the breeding season. Volwassene - Roodoog Woggels met rode ogen zijn de 'kluizenaars' van de Woggelgemeenschap. Ze zijn niet doofstom, maar vinden slechts zeldzaam dat er een reden is om geluid te maken, en wanneer ze dat wel doen is het schriller dan gewone Woggels. Roodoogwoggelmannetjes hebben een kleinere kans om als partner gekozen te worden, maar vrouwtjes hebben meer succes. Door hun lage rang in de Woggelgemeenschap moeten ze aan het einde van de zwerm reizen. Dit lijkt ze echter niet echt op te vallen, en veel Roodoogwoggels zijn hun eigen kleine zwerm begonnen. Hierdoor begint het aantal Roodoogwoggels te groeien. Engels Birbs with red eyes are the 'lone wolves' of the birb community. They are not mute, but rarely find cause to make noise, and when they do they're more shrill than regular birbs. Red-eyed birb males are less likely to be chosen as mates, but females find more success. Due to their low ranking in birb society, they are relegated to travelling at the end of the flock. They don't seem to really notice, though, and many red-eyed birbs have broken away and formed their own small flocks. As a result there is a growing number of red-eyed birbs being seen. Lintwoggel Op 18 december 2015 werd een drankjesalt voor de Woggel uitgegeven als onderdeel van de Kerstaftelling van het Kerstmis 2015 evenement. Het Lint 'drankje' werd uitgegeven met een promocode, maar kon ook gekocht worden in de Apotheek voor 100 . Het drankje kan alleen op volwassen Woggels gebruikt worden. Sprites Eieren Artiesten * Concept: Infinis * Schetsen: Infinis * Sprites: Infinis * Beschrijvingen: Infinis * Logboekschets: Rhynn Links * Woggel wezenslogboek * Woggel fanclub en:Birb Categorie:Wezens Categorie:Lystas Oerwoud Categorie:Elegemabos Categorie:Ekohvulkaan Categorie:Sunaniegletsjer Categorie:Infinis Categorie:Kleine eiergroep Categorie:Mystieke Grotten Categorie:Lucht Categorie:Drankjesalts Categorie:Promo Categorie:Winterfeest